A MidWinter's Nightmare
by eight-five
Summary: Set in the Dark Age, a land of endless winter and dragon's. Follow Zeth and Reks as there search for a new life drags them into the middle of a war. FF and KH characters.
1. Snow

This is my first fanfic. Open to all reviews_

* * *

_

_I'm lying in the snow._

_I'm lying in the snow yet this is the most fun I have ever had._

_I have never felt so content, never so happy as I do now._

_I am left with nothing but my thoughts._

_Though maybe my thoughts are my downfall._

_I can't help but think about the friends I have lost._

_We all found our own ideas, our own agendas, and then our own endeavors._

_They left looking for there purpose, there own happiness._

_I stayed looking for mine._

_By all rights they should be my enemies now._

_We were friends for too long for me to just let them go like that._

_My thoughts won't get the best of me because I still have hope._

_When I see them I will still smile and forget everything that went wrong._

_That might just be my guilt talking._

_I watched day by day as they changed._

_I said nothing to stop it._

_I did nothing to stop it._

_I am still happy lying in the snow._

_Just the memories of how thing were makes it worth the pain it brings._

_I can't let my thoughts get the best of me._

Why am I lying in the snow?

I'm actually resting.

Sound like fun?

Not really.

I'm resting outside an intimidating cave.

I'm resting outside a dragon's cave actually.

Just for a little while though.

This dragon I mentioned has been terrorizing the village I live in.

And the neighboring ones as well.

We have all been fighting it for a couple years now.

I can't really say fighting.

It stays its distance from our castles.

So the trained archers rarely get a shot at it.

And I can't really say it's a fierce dragon.

It only comes at night and takes what livestock it needs.

The only time anyone even notices it is when it crashes.

Which is often.

I think the dragon is rather young because of that.

Many people say it goes too low when picking up cattle.

That or it picks one up that's too heavy for it to lift.

That's why it crashes.

The dragon is not all bad though.

It united our warring countries.

Temporarily.

This cave consequently lies at the four corners of our countries.

My country, Ivalice, plays a small part in the war.

To the south is the neutral country Pax.

To our east is a large river that divides us from Pravus and Letum south of it.

Those two are really the warring ones.

I guess its just hard for us to stay out of it being so close.

I'm not sure why they fight.

Maybe the cold drives them crazy.

It has been snowing here longer than I can remember.

Anyway in the middle of the icy river is a sinister mountain.

That's where I am.

The only place around fit for a dragon.

By the way my name is Zeth.

And I didn't come here by myself.

I brought Reks along with me.

He's asleep right now though

We have known each other for about three years now.

He is really the only one that would come with me.

Everyone else is, well, I guess they are just afraid to try and fight this dragon.

I can't blame them.

Just the two of us will not be much of a match for this dragon.

I'm sorry, but I misled you.

We didn't really come out here to fight the dragon.

Truthfully we came out here to fake our own deaths.

Life gets quite boring when you just do the same thing all the time.

We lived and worked for our king.

Which is a hard position to get out of.

That's why we volunteered for this assignment.

Neither of us have any family we left behind.

Death is all too common.

The only reason we stopped by this cave is to leave a banner of Ivalice here.

That's all we were expected to do.

They just thought we were young and stupid.

They must have thought we believed we could defeat the dragon.

I guess the king thought it might boost the moral of his subjects.

No one expects us to return.

Death has to be the most useful alibi.

The dragon only comes out at night so we're safe for now.

After this we plan on going to Pax.

A new country for a new life seems fit.

"Hey" a voice called.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. If not thats cool to. Please review. 3 reviews and i will update. 


	2. Enemies?

I know i said i would update only if i got 3 reviews but...

* * *

I picked myself up and looked in the direction of the voice.

I could make out three kids around my age standing a good distance from me.

It was hard to see through the falling snow, and the sun reflecting off of it could make you blind.

By the colors they were wearing I could tell they were from Letum.

This could be bad. If they come any closer they could see the banner of Ivalice draped above the cave from their viewpoint.

"What are you doing here?" one of the boys asked.

"We're just passing through." I responded knowing it was one of the most stupid things I have ever said.

Who would be just passing through a place like this?

I nudged Reks with my foot to wake him up as they talked amongst each other.

He quickly caught on to what was going on and stood next to me.

Two of them began to walk towards us.

The other stayed with a horse carrying supplies.

Seeing that they were not coming at full force I didn't think they were being hostel.

Reks didn't seem worried either.

Wait.

I just had a great idea.

I just say I have no idea about the banner or how it got there.

Or that this is a dragon's den.

We'll just play dumb.

"Just passing through?" One of the boys asked.

Getting a better look at them I could tell the one who spoke seemed to be there leader.

He wore the typical winter cloths, but also with a cape showing the crest of his kingdom.

The cape showed he was a captain of there army.

Being just a boy no older than seventeen must mean that the middle-aged men of his country may have all been killed in the endless battling.

His spiky brown hair gave him a bit of an immature look though.

He carried a simple sword and a bow and arrow on his back.

"You weren't trying to steal from us were you?" The other asked.

This one was about an inch taller than his leader.

Unlike him though he was wearing some armor.

He carried with him a rather large sword.

"Steal what?" Reks said looking around almost as if he were making a joke.

"We use the dragon scales around this cave to make armor for our soldiers." The first one stated.

"You do know this is a dragon's cave right? Seeing that you left your banner over it." He continued.

"That's not our banner, that was here before we were." I said with confidence hoping it would cover for my lie.

"Than you wouldn't mind if we took it down would you?" The leader asked.

"Not at all." Reks replied.

The captain turned around and gestured to the boy who stayed behind by the horse.

The next thing we saw was a burning arrow hitting the banner square in the center.

Who ever that was had a real good shot to have hit that through this blinding snow.

As I watched the banner catch fire and burn I couldn't help but to think that all this could have been avoided if we didn't make this stop.

We have already gone out of our way for nothing, now that it was burning.

I guess growing up in Ivalice we still felt a sense of loyalty.

Enough to bring it out here, but not to stop it from burning.

"Where are you from?" The captain continued his questioning.

"We're from Pax." I answered.

"Then what are you doing out here?" He asked.

I tried to think of a believable excuse, but I couldn't.

Why would two boys from a neutral country be out in the middle of dangerous place like this?

I looked to Reks and he was at a loss as well.

Before they could unmask us and discover our true identities a deep roar coming from the cave interrupted them.

We all turned to the cave and saw the banner that was once above it had fallen to the ground and was filling it with smoke.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Please review. 


End file.
